


Fight song

by LulyDaddario



Series: Malec but with song titles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulyDaddario/pseuds/LulyDaddario
Summary: One week has passed since that tragic prom night, and Magnus thinks a night out will make Alec some good. However, he couldn’t imagine it would lead to a drunk Alec facing his father.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec but with song titles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Fight song

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺  
𝘞𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨  
𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨

——

One week has passed since prom night, and Alec still hasn’t made a decision. 

The boy has two options: move in with Magnus and Ragnor, or go back to his house and face his father. When putting like that it seems like an obvious decision, but Alec has other things to consider, like his siblings. 

Jace and Izzy still have two more years before college, and Max... Max is only nine. How could he leave his siblings alone with their awful parents? Who would protect them? 

On the other hand, Alec knows they are not in any real danger around them, not like him. They aren’t “freaks of nature”, or major disappointments, or any of the other insults his father said to him that night. 

In the meantime, while Alec doesn’t make any permanent decision, he’s staying in Magnus’ apartment. 

Magnus... the same Magnus who’s his crush since Alec first laid eyes on him. When the boy asked him to be his date to prom, Alec thought he was dreaming. Actually, the first thing that crossed his mind was that Magnus was asking him as his friend. 

“Like a date?” Alec had asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. 

But then Magnus answered, “Yeah, I believe that is the word kids these day use.” 

And that was probably one of the happiest moments of Alec’ life. 

Apparently, the universe doesn’t give a shit about his happiness. Somehow his father found out he was going to prom with Magnus — he probably heard Alec telling Izzy — and decided to ruin what was supposed to be the best night of his life. 

Jace and Izzy weren’t at home, since it was a friday night. Max was out with their mother. Nobody was there, only Alec and his father. Nobody knew what happened. 

On the morning after, Alec had texted Jace and Izzy, telling them he wasn’t come back home for awhile. “Magnus invited me to go with him on a road trip,” was what Alec told them. He didn’t want to talk about what their father did, not yet. 

His face’s almost normal again, but there are still some visible bruises, especially around his eye. He could probably hide it with Magnus’ makeup if he wanted to. However, Alec still hasn’t left the apartment since that night, so it was never necessary.

It’s now saturday, and Alec is watching some bad movie with Ragnor. Magnus is standing near them, talking on the phone with someone, making a lot of hand gestures while speaking. 

At some point, Ragnor has enough of it. “Can’t you just talk like a normal person? We are trying to watch a movie.” 

Magnus flips him the finger, hanging-up the phone after a few seconds. He then turns to Alec, raising his eyebrow like he’s expecting something. 

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to defend me?” Magnus asks, like he is even more offended now with Alec’ confusion.

Alec laughs, which apparently is the wrong thing to do if Magnus’ face is any sign. “He has a point. I mean, we really are trying to watch it and you’re being kinda distracting.” 

Seeing Magnus’ outraged face, Ragnor laughs out loud, giving Alec a pat on the shoulder. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” 

“I expected that from Ragnor, but you?” Magnus fake gasps. “I feel so betrayed right now, I might die of sadness.” 

And he dramatically throws himself down on the couch, landing with his head on Alec’ legs. Magnus’ eyes are closed and his hands are crossed on his chest, not moving. 

Alec shakes his shoulder, laughing. “Aren’t you being a little bit dramatic?” 

Magnus stays in the position, playing dead. That makes Alec laughs even more, while Ragnor rolls his eyes. 

“At least now we can watch the movie.” 

Alec turns to him. “What should we do with his body? Throw him a funeral?” 

Ragnor smiles playfully. “No, too much work. Let’s just throw it in the trash.” 

At that, Magnus decides to open his eyes, glaring at the other boy. “I hate you.” 

“He is alive!” Ragnor exclaims, putting one hand on his chest and feigning a look of surprise. “It’s a miracle.” 

“I’ll get my revenge,” Magnus says dramatically, standing up.

When Alec laughs, Magnus adds. “And don’t think your pretty face will help you this time, Alexander, you better watch out too.” 

Alec could feel a blush spreading to his neck and cheeks. He probably should be used to Magnus’ flirting now, especially after spending one entire week with the boy. Also because he knows it doesn’t really mean anything, it’s just the way Magnus acts with everyone. However, his body doesn’t seem to think that way. 

It’s a little hard to see Magnus everyday. Alec now has to fight the urge to kiss him every time they are watching tv together, or when they are cooking something in the kitchen... basically all the times they are alone. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Ragnor’s almost always in the apartment, since he isn’t the most sociable person, just like Alec. That means Alec and Magnus doesn’t spend a lot of time alone, which makes things easier to Alec. 

“Alexander?” Magnus waves a hand over Alec's face. Apparently he was talking about something for awhile now. 

Alec snaps out of his daze and shakes his head. “Um, sorry. What did you say?” 

“I was saying that I was talking to Catarina on the phone and we’re planning to go out tonight. I told her we are in!” 

“And I told you I’m not going,” Ragnor replies grumpily. 

“C’mon! Even Raphael is going.” 

Ragnor crosses his arms, sighing. “Uh, fine.” 

“Loved the enthusiasm, that’s the spirit,” Magnus smiles. He turns to Alec. “You are going, right?” 

“Um, I don’t know, Magnus.” Alec scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’m in the mood. But you go, have some fun.” 

“It won’t be as much fun without you,” Magnus says with a pout. Alec has to stop himself again from kissing him, because he is just too cute like that. “You need to go out and just relax for at least one night. Pretty please? For me?” 

Alec sighs, but before he can answer, Magnus adds, “I promise you that we will leave the moment you want to.” 

Magnus makes puppy eyes at him, and Alec would be lying if he says it doesn’t affect his decision. Also, Magnus is probably right, he needs to go out a little. He stayed inside of this apartment for an entire week. 

“Okay, I’m in,” Alec gives in. Magnus smiles widely and makes a funny celebration dance. “But I’m already warning you that I won’t drink.” 

—— 

Okay time to confess: Alec is definitely drunk. 

He can notice some music playing in the background, as well as a lot of people dancing. But that’s it. His mind is too foggy to notice anything else. 

Alec is also lost. After going to the bar with Magnus and drinking more than he could handle, his friend disappeared and he is now wandering around the party. He considers dancing for a little, usually he wouldn’t do anything like that, but drunk Alec is ready to have fun. 

However, his fun is short, since the moment he starts dancing a group of girls approach him, asking Alec to dance with them. One of them asks if he doesn’t want a ride home. 

Alec frowns. “Why?” 

The girl laughs, like Alec has told the funniest joke ever. “God, you’re so cute! C’mon, let’s get out of here.” 

For a few seconds Alec actually considers the offer. He’s starting to get tired, his body too heavy and his mind too confused around so many people. Also the girl looks nice, and she’s being super friendly. Why not? 

He doesn’t even notice the girl’ hand is now on his arm. “Okay.” 

“Great! Let’s go, handsome.” The girl — Alec should probably ask her name — turns to his friends, waving at them while laughing. The friends laugh back at her, giggling. 

Alec doesn’t understand what’s so funny, but he smiles either way. Because, hey! Magnus told him to have some fun, and apparently he is entertaining this group of girls. 

But before the girl can grab his hand, Alec feels someone grabbing his shoulder, moving him away from her. Alec doesn’t even have strength to pull back, instead he trips over his own feet, his limped body falling on the person’ chest. The person gently puts his hands on Alec’ waist, stabilizing him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ soft voice reaches his ears, making Alec relax. “I was looking for you everywhere. You can’t disappear like that.” 

Alec smiles unconsciously, inhaling deeply and breathing in the comforting scent of sandalwood coming out of Magnus’ shirt. “Sorry.” 

The girl clears her throat, looking pointedly at a spot above Alec’ shoulder, probably Magnus. “We were just leaving, so if you excuse us.” 

But Magnus only tights his grip around Alec. “Actually, we were just leaving, so if you excuse us.” 

And he grabs Alec’ hand, pulling him away from her before she can even answer. They walk for awhile, only stopping when finding a less crowded spot. Without Magnus’ support, Alec finds hard to stand up on his own, sinking to the floor with his back against the wall and resting his head in his hands.

He more senses than see Magnus crouching in front of him. “Alexander? You okay?” 

“Yep,” Alec says, popping the p like it would make it more convincing. “Having fun, just like you told me to.” 

When he raises his head, he can see Magnus’ concerned eyes. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant.” He then looks around for a second before focusing on Alec again. “We should probably go. Let’s find the others, I think they are near the bar.” 

At that, Alec groans. “Too far! I won’t make it. But it’s okay, you have to let me go. We can’t both die here, save yourself.” 

Magnus laughs. “We are not in the middle of a war. Just stay here, okay? Don’t move, please. There is a security just behind you, and I’ll be back in two seconds.” 

“No,” Alec whines, but he is too drunk to really care. “I was just kidding, don’t leave me. Please, Mags, don’t let me die here alone.”

“I’ll be back in two seconds,” Magnus repeats his promise. 

Just as Alec is about to say something, probably another shameful thing he would regret in the morning, his phone starts ringing. He looks at the screen and sees Izzy’ name. 

“It’s Izzy!” Alec announces happily, all the concern about Magnus leaving him forgotten. 

Magnus smiles back at him. “Right, why don’t you talk to her until I come back?” 

“Okay,” Alec shrugs, ‘cause that way at least he is not alone. He accepts the call. “Hey, Izzy!” 

“Hey, big bro,” Izzy’ voice sounds a little confused. “You sound cheerful, anything happened?” 

Magnus, after checking Alec one more time, finally leaves to look for their friends, almost running. 

“Nothing much,” Alec says, and it’s not exactly a lie. “Why did you call?” 

There’s a pause before Izzy finally says, “Okay, you sound strange, but I’m letting this one pass. I called you ‘cause mom and dad are making this family dinner and we were wondering if you are back in town.” 

“Back in town?” Alec parrots back, confused. 

“Yeah, from your trip with Magnus,” Izzy explains, sounding more suspicious than ever. 

Alec almost slaps his forehead. “Yeah, right. Um, so family dinner? And mom and dad asked about me? Really?” 

“Alec, what’s going on? You are acting really weird. And dad said you just storm off the house the night you left, not giving him any explanation.” 

“What?” Alec almost screams, or he actually does it. His head is pounding, and right now all he could feel is anger boiling up inside of him. 

“Yeah, he said you were really disrespectful and a lot of other things. It doesn’t sound like you. Are you okay?” 

Alec just hangs-up the phone, his mouth feeling like sandpaper. So apparently his father was telling lies about him to his siblings, and probably to his mother too. 

Feeling a renewed energy, Alec stands up and leave the club. He needs to do something about it. When he gets outside, he sees a taxi and gets in it without a second thought. 

After telling the address to the driver, Alec rests his head on the seat, thinking about what he would do. However, the ride finishes before he can really plan anything, and the driver almost kicks Alec out after getting his money. 

Now he’s standing in front of his house. Alec doesn’t even bother to knock on the door, letting himself in and walking — mostly stumbling — to the dinner room. 

There he finds an image that should be normal to him: his parents and his siblings eating, like a normal happy family. For some reason, that makes him even more angry. 

Jace is the first to notice him, standing up to greet him. “Hey, man! You made it.” 

But Alec doesn’t really pay him attention, his eyes locked on his father’s. He knows he should probably be afraid of him after what he done, but he’s not really feeling anything at the moment. He should thank the shots of vodka for that. 

“Yeah, I heard you’re having a family dinner,” Alec starts, the words coming out slurred. “Couldn’t miss it. I’m still part of the family, right? Or I’m too much of a freak?” 

Despite the words being directed at his father, he’s the only one in the room that doesn’t have any reaction. His mother gasps audibly, his little brother Max looks confused at him, and Jace and Izzy exchanges looks of surprise. 

Jace puts a hand on his shoulder, stabilizing him. “Um, Alec, why don’t we go upstairs?” 

But his mother is already standing up. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you drunk?” 

“Ha! Of course that’s what concerns you the most,” Alec turns to her, despite Jace’ attempts to drag him out of the room. “What would people think, right? It would destroy your fantasy of a perfect family. Wow, Alec is drinking, let’s call the police before the neighbors can see him!” He shouts the last part. 

At that, Izzy also stands up and walks to him, helping Jace to move him away. “Hey, big bro. I think you should shut up now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alec shouts again, using all the strength in his body to resist being pulled away by Jace and Izzy. “Sorry I’m ruining this perfect family. Well, I’m pretty much sure dad ruined it first when he punched me, but maybe it’s all my fault anyway!” 

Silence. 

Alec suddenly feels Jace and Izzy loosing his grip on him. His mother stops midway to him, now turning to his father. Max, who was always too smart for his own good, seems to understand what’s happening, gaping at his father. 

“Alec,” his father — no, Robert — is the one to break the silence. “You’re drunk, son. I don’t think you understand what you’re saying. Why don’t you go to your room and get some sleep?” 

Alec laughs, humorless. “Are you serious? That’s a joke, right? You are not even going to admit it? A homophobic and a liar then.” 

“Alexander!” Maryse chastises him, scandalized. 

“What? Is the truth!” Alec exclaims, pointing at her now. “You are so obsessed with our family image that you are ready to ignore the fact your son just told you his father hit him.” 

Alec manages to stagger towards her. “You know what, you deserve each other. I never want to step here again, you are-“ 

But whatever his drunk mind was about to say is interrupted when a hand grabs his shoulder. Alec turns, ready to tell Jace or Izzy to back off, but he is surprised when he finds himself staring at Magnus’ face. 

“Hey. We should go back to the apartment,” Magnus says, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him. 

Alec doesn’t even try to resist, he would want to follow Magnus anywhere. “But I have more to say.” 

Magnus smiles softly at him. “You should probably wait until you’re sober, darling.” 

Apparently the word ‘darling’ is too much for his father, because it’s at that moment he stands up angrily. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Don’t talk to Magnus like that,” Alec says, trying to get away of Magnus’ grip, wanting to punch his father’s face more than anything. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus holds him tighter, now managing to drag him out of the room. “Let’s go home, Alexander.” 

“You can’t just take our son and-“ Alec hears Robert’ voice, but it’s interrupted by his mother’. 

“Let them go, Robert. You and I need to talk, let’s go upstairs.” 

Alec doesn’t hear anything else after that. His vision is a little blurred, and all he can feel now is Magnus’ hand intertwined with his. It was a good feeling, unlike all the anger he just felt before with his father. 

When Magnus opens the door, Alec can see Catarina’ car parked outside. It takes him a second to remember they were together just a few minutes ago. 

However, before they can get inside the car, Jace and Izzy runs to them. 

“Alec, wait!” Izzy shouts. 

Alec, who is only managing to stand up because of Magnus’ support, turns to them. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” Jace parrots back, his voice full of irony and exasperation. “You need to tell us what happened, what were you talking about?” 

“I just told you,” Alec says confused — ‘cause which part of ‘dad punched me’ they didn’t understand? — slurring his words. He then turns to Magnus. “Mags, I’m tired.” 

Magnus sighs. “I know, darling.” The boy shifts his gaze from him to his siblings. “Why don’t you two come to our apartment tomorrow? That way you can talk to Alec when he is sober.”

“Alec is living with you?” Izzy raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Like I said, you guys should talk tomorrow,” Magnus insists. “I’m sure Alec will be able to answer all your question when he gets in a better condition.” 

Jace seems like he wants to argue, but apparently he changes his mind when he looks at Alec. Probably because of the fact the boy’s eyes are almost closed and he’s leaning his whole weight on Magnus. 

“Fine. We’ll be there first thing in the morning,” Jace says, looking concerned at his brother one more time. “Take care of him until there.”

Magnus smiles. “Always.” 

Alec can’t really remember the moment Jace and Izzy left, or when he got inside the car, but next thing he knows, he opens his eye and finds himself sitting in the back seat with Magnus by his side. He doesn’t even register his others friends’ presence in the car. 

“Are we going home?” Alec mumbles, finding hard to keep his eyes opened, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind.

All the effort is worth it when he can see Magnus’ bright smile when he says the word ‘home’. 

Still smiling, he answers. “We are going home, Alexander.” 

Magnus is with him. Everything is going to be alright now they’re together. 

That’s Alec last thought before losing consciousness, finally being able to relax knowing that Magnus would be by his side when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t forget to tell me if you enjoyed it!


End file.
